


Unit One

by SasukeD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, World Trigger
Genre: Aftokrator, F/M, Hyuse-is-Eren, OC-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeD/pseuds/SasukeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[World Trigger X Attack on Titan | Hyuse/Eren X OC | Lots of OC's]<br/>After being abandoned by both Hairein and marked K.I.A. in Border, Hyuse thought he was done for.<br/>Then, a Multi-task Trion Warrior came and offered him a fresh slate - a new life, under the name Eren Yeager.<br/>And he was whisked off his feet, into the body of a newborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negative Two

Three months after being placed under supervision (by Border), Hyuse was finally admitted into the Agency as an agent in the Tamakoma Branch. A month after that, he met a 15-year-old girl named Nakamura Melanie. She was quiet, mostly keeping to herself as she sauntered about, not speaking unless spoken to, and even then, she didn't say much.

"Are you in a squad?" He asked her one day, as they sat side-by-side, waiting to speak to the Director.

"...no," she said softly, playing with the hem of her blue 'Tamakoma' coat as she stared at the floor. "No one invited me," she said in a slightly dejected tone, and Hyuse looked down at her as she slouched in her seat, leaning her elbows on her thighs. He couldn't see her eyes; only her blue locks, messy, like she had just gotten out of bed after having a displeasing dream. Perhaps a nightmare?

He mulled over this for a moment before leaning over as well, though didn't slouch like she did, looking away from her. "I haven't been invited either," he stated, and Melanie perked at this, peeking up at him. "Do you want to--"

"Come in," the Director commanded, and Hyuse looked up before looking at her again, and gazing at her, asking his question.

"I...let me think about it," she whispered, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it with her finger. She handed it to him, and he put it in his pocket before standing. "Thank you," he said before entering the office.

As Melanie walked down the hall, she thought about what the Neighbor had just told her. 'Create a squad with him?' She mused before remembering what the Director had told her.

'You need to keep an eye on that Aftokrator boy; it's essential to gather data and his trust.'

'I suppose it all works out in the end if I create a Squad with him,' she thought, before she heard someone call her name. Melanie looked up to see the infamous Jin Yuuichi, who she somewhat got along with.

"You have a dark future now, Mera-chan, what'd you do?" He asked, frowning slightly. Melanie said nothing, just looking up at him from her slouched position before straightening up and thinking, rubbing her chin softly. “I agreed to do what the Director instructed me to do,” she replied simply, before walking past the Border Agent.

“Mera-chan.” The girl paused for a moment, looking at the hazel haired boy from over her shoulder.

“Look out for the fairy with metal wings,” he stated before looking away, walking down the hallway. Melanie’s eyes saddened slightly before she let out a small sigh, turning around and continuing her stroll to the door to the Tamakoma Branch.


	2. hiatus

Okay, so I'm well aware that I promised to update this a long, long time ago. But to be frank, I lost the piece of paper I wrote the plot on this for, so I don't know what a lot of the plot is anymore. However, I'm considering doing a re-writing of this thing with a better plot (hopefully), a better writing style and this time I won't lose the plot since I'll write it on a Google Doc or something.

I hope that's okay with whoever ends up reading this note, since I probably angered a few people with the lack of updates. I'm actually moving this summer which means that I've been pretty occupied but in the time I've spent going through my belongings I've had the opportunity to remember some stories I haven't updated in a while, and think up some new stuff for each of them.

However that doesn't mean the rewrite will come soon - since I'm moving, while it gives me time to flesh out the plot I'm creating, I don't have a lot of time to write out chapters. So I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated this but I can guarantee that at some point in the next month or so I should have at least once chapter of the rewrite out.

Thanks,

the irresponsible author

PS - that means that this version is discontinued :"

**Author's Note:**

> The OOC is on purpose.


End file.
